


Pocky

by bananabottle



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Niki why are you so weak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, not betaed & my English suck, there are some food and fuck idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananabottle/pseuds/bananabottle
Summary: Niki is a little hungry and will do anything for food
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Pocky

"What should I do, Rinne-kun?" Niki asked cheerfully, though his eyes were not on Rinne's face, but on the flowery bundle of treats that the other was waving.

It is surprisingly easy to distract a guy from a quarrel, Rinne thought. Even after all these years he's waiting for Niki to brush him off as usual, but no, the same thing happens every time. This probably spoiled him a little and he admitted it in his mind, but did not stop using the "chip". As long as you're lucky, you have to row, it's the law of gambles.

"Sit on my lap, Niki-kyun, and we'll talk then," Amagi said, patting his lap with his free hand, as if calling a pet puppy to his feet.

Niki let out a weary "boo" but obeyed, settling on top of red-haired, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Can I get one now? Can I?? I've already fulfilled one of your requests, so according to the rules, you owe me at least a little piece!!" Rinne thinks that if Shiina's gray tail were hanging behind his back, he would be wagging it hard right now.

"Haaa??? Are ya a fucking genie or what? Should I put ya in a bottle then?!"

"Uguuuuh...Nevermind..." Niki shifted without thinking until Rinne looked at him sharply but playfully. _Oh shit_ , Niki thought, because he knew this gaze and it was not good at all. He squeaked when he felt the other's hands under his shirt and looked at the pack of pocky again. "Please, Rinne-kun, or I'll faint!! If you want to do it now-"

Rinne sighed and stared at the wall past Niki, ignoring him and stroking his back, but after a hail of "Riiiinne-kunrinnekunrinnekun", he opened the package and snatched one of the sticks out with his teeth. He tapped the free end with his index finger, as if to say "bite" to Niki.

"Oooouugh, Rinne-kun, you bully..." after saying that Niki watched hopelessly as the stick gradually disappeared in Rinne's mouth entirely.

"Welp, that's means I'll get the whole pack then, if ya don't want it~" Amagi grabbed the second one and began gradually chew it in front of sad and hungry eyes so Niki cupped his cheeks with loud "nonono!!!" and grabbed the other end with his teeth. Rinne smiled as he watched him move closer to his face, then relaxed his jaw to let Niki climb in with his tongue and grabbed the back of his head to stop him from leaning away. Niki continued to kiss him without resistance, tapping his fangs, licking the other's tongue and lips from any crumbs. He made a mewing sound when he finished and kissed the corner of Rinne's mouth.

"What a good boy, and I didn't even ask ya to go that far!~ Do ya love me that much, Niki?"

Niki didn't answer, just continued to squirm on Rinne, leaning his forehead against his, looking bleary. This amused Rinne's ego, despite the fact that he owed a good half of the effect to the chocolate treat.

Niki started to kiss him again when Rinne pulled off his shirt, then meekly changed position when Rinne pulled him off by the tail and threw him on the sofa. He watched the red-haired man undress himself, biting his fist, and yet sometimes he glanced at the bright package left alone. Amagi chuckled as he noticed it, then held several chocolate sticks between his lips and leaned over Niki, pulling down his trousers while Niki chewed a cookie awkwardly. When he reached the part closest to Rinne's mouth again, Shiina didn't even seem to notice that Rinne had entered him with two fingers. He only relaxed his body, purring. Because of the narrowness of the space where they lay, he couldn't really spread his legs apart, so he put the one closest to the back of the sofa behind Rinne and let the other one, which was bent at the knee, hang down. _It's so fucking easy to distract him_ , Rinne thought with a grin as he listened to the sweet and contented sounds Niki made and looked at his cute face as the silver-haired boy paused between chews to breathe properly, looking at Rinne softly, eyes half closed and seeming to glow in the semi-darkness.  
When the chocolate sticks were completely gone, Rinne kissed Niki's neck and added another finger inside. The other inhaled sharply, wiping the crumbs from his sweaty chin and mouth. The stimulation was now strong enough for the excitement to cloud most of Niki's mind, but with that part of his brain that still obeyed him, he felt a little disappointed as the sensitivity had shifted from his tongue to his lower part. Not that Niki doesn't like the feelings he received from the combination of chocolate taste and the pleasure Rinne gave him, but he still felt pretty exhausted from the consuming hunger.

"Rinne-kun..."

"Hush, hush, Niki~ Ya've had some food, haven't ya? Enough to have some fun with me?" he bit the guy hard, dangerously close to his nipple, and abruptly pulled all his fingers out of Niki. He groaned briefly and closed his eyes, crossing his hands over his face. Rinne chuckled. "Oi-oi, 's impolite to ignore my presence like that!"

Spreading Niki's hands out to either side, he laced his fingers with one of his palms, then pulled the boy closer and lifted him up with his other hand. The man had already opened his eyes and was looking, smeared, at Rinne's face, then at his damn boner.

"If ya keep being nice, I'll take you to that new restaurant, how about that? They have a special promotion from the chief today~" as he says that, Rinne massages the smaller palm with his thumb and enters Niki slowly, teasingly.

Niki didn't have time to think that firstly, he will be absolutely exhausted and secondly, he will definitely eat at his own expense, 'cause at the moment he was only thinking about Rinne, his hands, his hot breath on him, his dick already half inside, and also about the pleasant fact of getting a special meal in the evening. He picked up his saliva and relaxed even more, just as Rinne decided to enter him completely, not as gently as he had started.  
Niki howled in displeasure, then dropped to a soft, needy moans as Rinne picked up the pace and held his hip until it was almost bruised. Between gasping pleas, he caught the man's lips if he leaned over, smelled his hair, rubbed against his palm, nuzzled his shoulder, and gradually began to move toward him in sync, although it was difficult to adjust and required a lot of energy. His back and arms ached, but he was also grateful he didn't have to hold onto it himself.

"I... I can't do it anymore... Rinne- " he spat out word after word as the red-haired man pulled away from another kiss and the bridge of saliva between them broke. Niki cringed, but obediently didn't closed his eyes again, looking at Rinne pleadingly, even when the next wave of arousal brought tears to his eyes and they were rolling up by instinct. "Please touch me..."

He didn't try to jack off himself, because he usually couldn't do it anyway, with his unit leader stopping his hands every damn time and because he wanted Rinne to be as close to him as possible, to make him feel good, to tell Niki how wonderful he is.  
He was lucky - Amagi was in the mood to fulfill all his little wishes without even hearing them. He wrapped his arm around Niki's waist and pulled him back on top of him. The younger man gasped, because Rinne's even deeper now, and his hand brushing Niki's length from the top to the base, fingers teasing.  
Niki breathes hard into Rinne's ear, bites it, digs his nails into his back, and begins to move on Rinne himself, just so that he doesn't stop strocking him.

"Ri-nne.. kun" he is tired, really tired, but it feels good. Niki's feeling good and he's not ashamed at all. "More-"

He doesn't finish, because Rinne pushes sharply towards him and moves on more aggressively, pinning Niki with one hand, caressing with the other.

"Ni~ki...Yer so, so~o good" he strokes his hair now, his tongue touching his ear, the last push hit the spot especially deep inside Niki. "It feels great, doesn't it?"

Shiina turns into a tearful, hoarse clot of lust and desire, wriggles on Amagi as if he has found some more strength to keep him conscious and behaves shamelessly loud. It does, it does, **_it does_**! These thoughts are pulsing and pounding in his head with such tremendous force that he seems to be shouting them all out loud. He didn't know it could be that good, although Rinne is far from being a gentleman. Or maybe it's something wrong with Niki himself. He even seemed to stop feeling starved to death for a moment.

Despite the fact that Niki was ready to come as soon as Rinne rudely seized the right to set the rhythm, they somehow ended up shaking together, with a difference of a few seconds, as if they had become one organism. Their lips are locked together again, arms wrapped around each other, Niki's legs crossed behind Rinne. He, of course, did not consider it necessary to pull out before the final (this is the last thing he would ever have thought about) so Niki felt how his cock became softer inside him and how sticky and wet everything was below the waist.

"No, wait!" he says, exhausted, as Rinne begins to lift him up to pull out. Niki takes a deep breath. "Give me some time..."

Amagi grins like a contented, well-fed cat and sways inside Niki in circular movements listening to his tired, dissatisfied "oouh".

"Don't move! You gonna turn yourself on again?? I don't want to do this second time-"

"Ain't ya presume too much today, Niki?" Rinne asks, irritated though still grinning, and puts Niki on his back again to pull out, replacing his cock with his fingers, the remaining liquid being pushed out with their movements while Rinne massages and scissors its walls apart. "I think ya were the one who was supposed to grant _my_ wishes in the first place?!"

Niki groans. He does not have the resources to remember what they were talking about before and to whom he owed what. He keeps his own freacking name in his head now only thanks to the teasing of his partner.

Rinne leans over and kisses his stomach.

"I' wasn' jocking 'bout the dinner, though" the red-headed winked. "Get ready, beauty, 's time to restore yer energy, ya'll need it tonight!~"

"I still need a shower though?!!" Niki says, however, already jumping back in his pants, completely ignoring the last part of Rinne's sentence.


End file.
